


Phan: It's Called A Love-Tap

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Phan
Genre: Fluff, Its 1am and i like phan, M/M, Such much fluff, and Cuteness, lots of fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's all it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phan: It's Called A Love-Tap

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a Phan in a long while, and yeah. I have finals week this week and so I'm procrastinating sleep by writing fluff. xoxo

“Phil, how dare you?” Dan asked through laughs after Phil had slapped his cheek softly. As they had been sitting on the couch watching Attack on Titan, Dan had no clue as to why Phil would do that.  
“What?” Phil asked, obviously guilty, completely denying it.  
“Why did you slap me?”  
“I didn't slap you!”  
“Than what was it?” Phil giggled.  
“I don't know. My mum calls them ‘love-taps’.”  
“Love-taps? Honestly, you could try doing something else to annoy me.”  
“I wasn't trying to annoy you, though!” Dan finally put down his phone to look at Phil straight on.  
“What are you even trying to accomplish, then?” he asked. It had come to the point of intense curiosity.  
“Don't laugh, alright?” Phil said. “My mum said that if you get a love-tap, then that means whoever love-tapped you loves you.” Dan just basically stared at him.  
“So you're saying you love me by giving me a freaking love-tap?” Dan asked. Phil covered his mouth, trying not to let laughs bubble out of his mouth.  
“I didn't know how else to say it!” Phil replied, his grin hiding behind his palm. “She used to always do that to me.”  
“Your mum gave you love-taps instead of just telling you she loved you?”  
“She told me she loved me!” Dan rolled his eyes and laughed a little.  
“Jesus, then just tell me next time, don't unexpectedly touch my face with affection,” he said before returning to his phone. Phil sat quietly, looking at Dan a little confused before he returned to the television.  
“Watch this part, Dan,” he urged, hitting the couch to get his attention.  
“Alright,” Dan replied, his eyes looking at the anime on screen. He eyed Phil out the corner of his eye and smiled a little.  
And so he promptly reached over and softly slapped Phil. Phil jumped at the touch and looked over.  
“Dan!” he said, touching his cheek where Dan had.  
“It was a love-tap,” Dan said simply, before he grinned full-on and started laughing.  
“You're so mean,” Phil said with a small grin.  
“I love you, too, Phil.”


End file.
